Princess Sunstone
Princess Sunstone "Destiny is Not a Path Anyone Follows Blindly. It is Always a Matter of Choice, and Sometimes The Heart Speaks Loudest." ~Leafpool, The Warrior Cats Series Description Species: Skywing Appearance: She is a Bright Red Skywing With Orange and Gold Markings and Amber Eyes. Her Horns Are Just Stubs. Scars: She Has a Few on Her Talons and Face From Falls While Playing. Personality: She Can Have a Temper, But is Pretty Nice Most of The Time. She Can Also Get Very Rebellious. Family Feather The Skywing --- Relation: Birth Mother How Sunstone Feels About Her: Never Met Her Status: Unknown ---- Talon The Skywing --- Relation: Birth Father How Sunstone Feels About Him: Never Met Him Status: Unknown ---- Queen Jasper The Skywing --- Relation: Adoptive Mother How Sunstone Feels About Her: Depends on How Jasper's Treating Her That Day Status: Alive ---- King Empyrean The Skywing --- Relation: Adoptive Father How Sunstone Feels About Him: She Likes Him Better Than Jasper. Status: Alive ---- Prince Hurricane The Skywing --- Relation: Adoptive Brother How Sunstone Feels About Him: She Hasn't Talked to Him Much, But he Seems Alright Status: Alive ---- Princess Gale The Skywing --- Relation: Adoptive Sister How Sunstone Feels About Her: She Does Not Like Gale, at All. She's Too Violent, Hates Sandwings, and Wanted to Kill Sunburn. She Killed Firenado. Status: Alive ---- Prince Agate The Skywing --- Relation: Adoptive Brother How Sunstone Feels About Him: He's Her Favorite Member of Her Adoptive Family Status: Alive ---- Sunburn The Sandwing --- Relation: Boyfriend How Sunstone Feels About Him: She Loves Him Status: Alive ---- Princess Caracara The Skywing/Sandwing ' ' --- Relation: Daughter How Sunstone Feels About Her: She Loves Her, But is Also Nervous About Her Status: Alive Friends All of Sunstone's Friends (Except Princess Typhoon) Are From a Group of Orphans That Live in a Cave in The Skywing Kingdom. Sunburn Also Came From This Group. Addax The Sandwing --- Gender: Male Staus: Alive ---- Antarctica The Icewing --- Gender: Female Status: Alive ---- Celebes The Seawing --- Gender: Male Status: Alive ---- Dominica The Rainwing --- Gender: Female Status: Alive ---- Drift The Seawing --- Gender: Male Status: Alive ---- Fabulous The Rainwing --- Gender: Female Status: Alive ---- Firenado The Skywing --- Gender: Male Status: Deceased ---- Gemhunter The Nightwing --- Gender: Female Status: Alive ---- Gobi The Sandwing --- Gender: Male Status: Alive ---- Kingfisher The Mudwing --- Gender: Male Status: Alive ---- Shake The Icewing --- Gender: Female Status: Alive ---- Soulreader The Nightwing --- Gender: Male Status: Alive ---- Spoonbill The Mudwing --- Gender: Female Status: Alive ---- Princess Typhoon The Stormwing --- Gender: Female Status: Alive Backstory This is The Part of Her Story That Takes Place Outside of Her Day to Day Palace Life. This is The Story of How She Met Sunburn and The Rest of Her Friends. One Day About Four Years Ago, Sunstone Was Running Around The Palace Courtyard by Herself When She Heard Crying From in The Bushes. She Decided to Investigate The Sound and That's When She Came Across a Sandwing Dragonet of About Her Age. "What's Wrong?" She'd Asked, a Little Nervous After All The Stories Her Mother Had Told Her About Sandwings. He'd Looked up, Eyes Wet With Tears. "I Can't Find my Parents!," He'd Whimpered. He Doesn't Seem Evil and Heartless, Sunstone Had Thought, He Just Seems Scared and Lonely. "It's ok," She'd Said, Wrapping a Wing Around Him Comfortingly, "My Name's Princess Sunstone, What's Yours?" "S..Sunburn," He'd Said. She'd Smiled and Offered to Let Him Play With Her. Before She'd Finished Talking to Him, a Skywing Dragonet Appeared. "Hello!" He'd Said Cheerfully. He'd Looked at Sunburn and Said, "There You Are, Buddy! I've Been Looking For You!" "I Invited Him to Play, Wanna Join?" Sunstone Had Asked. He'd Agreed and They Spent The Rest of The Day Playing Together Until Night Started to Fall. Sunstone Had Learned Alot of Things About Her New Friends, Things That Made Her Realize How Different The World Was Than What Her Mother Had Tried to Tell Her. Things Like How Sandwings Were Actually Nice and Could be Friends With Skywings and Things Like How Skywings and Sandwings Both Have Bad Sides to Them. Firenado Had Been Left in a Cave as an Egg. He'd Been Alone Since The Day He'd Hatched. Sunburn Had Been Abandoned and That Was How he Got Near The Palace. Firenado and Sunburn Had Been Close Since Before Sunburn Had Been Abandoned and Now They Had One More Friend to Add to Their Tight Little Group. Little Did They Know What This New Addition Would Bring... Over The Following Year, Many Things Happened With The Three. Sunburn and Firenado Began to Develop Feelings For Sunstone. They Often Did Things to Try to Impress Her, Ranging From Small Gifts to Picnics. Sunstone Enjoyed it, But She Didn't Wanna Choose Between Her Best Friends. She'd Spent Many Long Nights Awake, Thinking About Who She Was Gonna be With. Firenado is Nice, and I Know Mom Would Approve, But Dating Sunburn Brings an Element of Danger, She'd Thought. There Was Something About That Danger That Drew Her Towards Sunburn. Why Does it Matter if Mom Doesn't Like Sandwings? She'd Thought, She Just Hasn't Spent Enough Time Around Them. After Six Months of Thinking, She'd Finally Decided. She'd go Out With Sunburn. Of Course Firenado Was Upset by This Decision, But he Learned to Live With it and Became Very Supportive of Them. Sunburn Finally Let Sunstone See Where He'd Been Living Since The Day He'd Been Abandoned. He'd Lived With Firenado in The Cave Where His Egg Had Been Left. Apparently, That Cave Was a Very Common Abandonment Spot. Many Dragonets From All The Tribes Lived There as a Family. They Quickly Accepted Sunstone Into Their Family and Sunstone Knew She Could Never Tell Her Parents About The Cave. With Sunburn and His Brothers, Addax and Gobi Living There, She'd Come in and Lock Them up For Sure. She Loved Hanging Out With The Orphaned Dragonets in The Cave and Felt Like She Truly Belonged There. Little Did She Know That She Actually Did Belong There... One Fateful Night, as She'd Done Many Nights Before, Sunstone Let Sunburn Into Her Room. That Was a Mistake. That Was The Same Night That an Eggnapper Had Come in and Stolen One of Queen Jasper and King Empyrean's Eggs. The Night Jasper Had Come to Check on All Her Dragonets. The Night Jasper Found Sunstone and Sunburn... Sunstone Was Horrified. Queen Jasper Insisted That Sandwings Were Evil and Couldn't be Trusted. She Knew This Was a Lie, That Jasper Was Just Angry Because of The War, But She Also Knew That Jasper Hated Sandwings and That Sunburn Was Going to Get Locked Away and it Was All Her Fault. She'd Cried, Arguing With Her Mother About How Sandwings Were Actually Good. Sunstone Had Told Her Mother, and Her Sister Gale Who Also Hated Sandwings That They Couldn't be Her Family Anymore and That's When Jasper Let it Slip That Sunstone Was Adopted. This Just Made Things Worse, Sunstone Accused Jasper of Not Loving Her as Much as The Other Dragonets. Jasper Grounded Sunstone With a Rock That Made it so The Dragons in The Room With it Couldn't Fly. Punishing Her With a Rock Was a Big Mistake. Sunstone, in a Fit of Anger and Sadness Took The Rock and Broke All The Antique Vases in The Hallway. She'd Felt a Bit Better After That, But That Good Feeling Didn't Last Long... A Few Hours Later, Once Everyone Had Gone Back to Sleep, Sunstone Got a Terrible Stomachache. Stomachaches Had Become a Common Thing For Her, But This One Was Worse Than The Others. By The End of it, a Red Egg With Sandy Dapples Was Next to Sunstone. She Was Terrified, Yet Excited. Soon Enough, The Egg Hatched and Princess Caracara Was Born. Sunstone Soon Realized How Much She Loved Her Daughter and How She Was Willing to Protect Her no Matter What. Now That King Empyrean Has Found Out About Princess Caracara and Promised Not to Tell Jasper, Sunstone Trusts Him More Now. Extra Stuff 1. She Hates Jasper and Gale's View on Sandwings. 2. She Sometimes Worries That Jasper Will Kill Caracara. 3. Her Favorite Food is Steak. 4. Her Voice is That of Maya Heart in Girl Meets World. 5. Sometimes She Wonders What Would Have Been Different Had She Chosen Firenado. 6. She Wants to Become Queen so That Her Sister, Gale, Won't Kill All The Sandwings and so That She Can Make Peace Between The Tribes. Category:Original Characters Category:SkyWings